


A Thought Exercise by BuzzFeed

by sybarite1



Series: Imperative [3]
Category: Fake News RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lists, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: HQ#2 My Jokes, Let Me Show You Them





	

**Author's Note:**

> This continues from previous story [The Man Who Cried President](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10269167)
> 
> The idea here is that there is a discussion around all of these issues: thorny pasts, fundraising, the fact that political action would likely lead to a conflict of interest with hosting The Late Show etc. But rather than delve into their projections, we have this pithy list that indicates what they've considered and hints at what actions they decide on.

 

Actual List of 10 Issues/Hypothetical Questions Addressed by Jon and Stephen’s Pre-Exploratory-Committee Exploratory Committee

 

 **HQ#1** Framing Strategy: www.BrutalHonesty.com

 **HQ#2** My Jokes, Let Me Show You Them

 **HQ#3** Center-Left on the Streets, Center-Left in the Sheets

 **HQ#4** Announcing an Exploratory Committee Even Though No One Really Knows What They Do

 **HQ#5** Fundraising: If You Donate to Our Campaign We Will Mail You John Oliver

 **HQ#6** The Late Show With Whoever CBS Hires After Firing Stephen Colbert

 **HQ#7** Jon Stewart is Executive Producer of This Campaign. Please Don’t Use the Word _Manager_ – He Hates It

 **HQ#8** Craigslist Ad: Men Seeking Woman Reckless Enough to be Stephen’s Running Mate

 **HQ#8.5** (Stephen remember to tell Will Arnett you were kidding when you promised him TWICE that you guys would run for president together)

 **HQ#9** An Estimated Cost of Lifetime Therapy for Jon and Stephen’s Families

 **HQ#10** Cross Our Hearts and Hope to Die: Neither of Us Has Ever Made a Sex Tape or Banged an Intern. (We wanted to but no one said yes)

 

* * *

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> What is and isn't real:  
> Will Arnett and Stephen Colbert 2020: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQxsoljyBYg


End file.
